Monkey Business
by Lanipoops
Summary: Remus SLASH Sirius! A bit of Lily and James lovey dovey too. AND an unexcpected guest! Can Sirious trust his heart and win Remus?


**Remus Lupin POV**

I love the common room in Gryffindor. With its warm fire crackling, its comfortable red couches, and that soft carpet underneath my toes. Just the place to sit down and sip hot chocolate in your favorite mug. And read your favorite book. Like Sirius for example. My favorite book. His deep grey eyes that jolt around excitingly when he is thinking about a new prank. Or when his hair is soaking wet after a long shower and the beads of water roll down his perfectly carved body. After a long tiring training day at the Quidditch field, and he comes back running to the common room covered in mud from head to toe. Everywhere except on his smile. Sparkling white, lips gently pulled back, is enough to make my heart skip a beat.

_Sigh_

Ugh! Get a grip, he'll never look at you that way, and it's wrong to think about this about your best friend for Merlin's sake!

_So what? You like him, admit it…_

Shut up

_You waaaant him_

Shut up!

_You wana hoooold him_

Shut. Up.

_You wana f-_

"WE WON!!"

Three young teens barged into my little bubble of fantasy. James, Peter, and Sirius start running around the couch I was occupying and chant the Gryffindor anthem. The three of them were all covered dirt. Green circles rubbed off from the grass to stain their shirts, and their shoes that are, well, not really shoes anymore.

"Woot woot!"

They all scream in together.

"Aw man, what a game! We showed those greasy Slytherins a move or two!" Sirius proclaims throwing a fist in the air and collapsing on the couch next to me making my book fall to the floor.

"You betcha we did!"

James high fives Sirius and throws himself on the other side of me making my quill fall to the floor spreading ink all over the carpet.

"Could you tune down volume?! Some of us are trying to work here!"

A redhead roars from the back of the common room. And not just any redhead, yup, you guessed it. The all time number one, Lily Evans. James one and only reason for his existence.

"Awww, Lily flowers, aren't you proud of me?"

James turns his head over to flash her his famous wink and grin love trap. Making all of Lily's friends blush and giggle. All but Lily, of course.

"Never in a million years"

She flips her head back to her books to continue on with whatever she was doing.

"Forget her man, it's never going to happen"

Reminds Sirius. The only answer Sirius gets is James finger.

"I'm off to bed"

James sulkily gets up and climbs up to the dorms with slow depressed steps.

"Y-yeah, me too!"

Peter skips behind James and disappears in the dorm.

I turn to glance where Lily and her friends had been chatting to find the place, empty.

_EMPTY_

Uh Ho…

"Sorry 'bout your books man"

He bends down to pick them up for me.

"NO!"

I scream. Like a girl. How _gay. _

He jumps, falls to the ground and starts laughing. "I knew you would never let me pick them up, not with those!" Prongs wiggle his hands full of dirt at my face, I snap them away.

"Ow!"

He moans

"Ugh" I sigh and pick up my stuff.

"Moooooony?"

"What." I snap up my head to look at his eyes. Oh no, he's doing his puppy dog eye thing again! My heart is melting as I lose myself in his trap. He grins and sits up next to me again, his arm touching mine. My heart skips a beat.

"I have a cramp."

He whimpers.

"So?"

"Heal me."

"What?"

"I want a massage!"

Flashes me a heart breaking grin, again.

"A-a massage?"

**Sirius Black POV**

Man, I hope this works! I stayed up all night thinking about a way for Remus to touch me in a well, nice way… And I come up with this?! How lame can I get?! He'll never want to, and I quote: "Not in a million years" He'd rather massage _Severus_ than me! Ew, ok maybe not that far. Oh fuck, he's looking at me now. His confused look, eyebrows slightly curved up and a hand in his hair scratching it lightly. But best thing, the thing that makes me melt all my insides, is that, at that moment, he's biting his lip. His soft light pink lips, a bit humid and hot with his breath escaping from his mouth. I lose sleep because of that.

"W-well, I'm not t-that good at them, you know."

Oh dear mother of god, he's stuttering _and _blushing. If my skin could melt, I'd be a puddle by now.

"W-why don't you ask James?"

Great. Just great. You scared him away now you twat. I knew this would never work.

"He thinks it's gay"

What the bloody hell?! What are you _doing_?! Now he's moving away. The contact between our arms is now replaced by air.

"But I don't"

I make up for the mistake I made, well I try.

"Where d-does it hurt?"

He asks in a soft voice.

Shit, I didn't think of that, um, where would be a good place that would not be too obvious?

"My shoulder, near my neck"

So not obvious.

"O-okay"

He shifts his body closer to mine. I turn my back on him so it doesn't seem like I want him that much. But that would be lying, of course. I can feel his fingers caressing my back, moving up to my shoulders, giving me the goose bumps. His hot breath suddenly blows on my neck, he's breathing close to me! This makes me blush, like a girl. Ugh, get a grip Sirius.

"You know, you're not that bad"

I'm complimenting him now. I'm worst than my fans.

"Thanks"

I can almost feel him blush behind me.

"Ow!"

I whine.

"Sorry"

He whispers on my neck, making my body go so stiff a rock would seem soft.

"Wow!" Remus exclaims "You're really tense!"

Yeah, no shit.

"Nope, that's all muscle"

I bet he's rolling his eyes.

**Remus Lupin POV**

I roll my eyes. He can be so full of himself sometimes. But then again, that's another reason why I love him. I continue pressing my hands on his warm skin in a slow tempo. I am the luckiest man alive.

"You stink"

I point out. He suddenly turns around to face me.

"Fine then Mr. I won't massage anyone unless there clean!"

With that, Sirius leaned forward and started tickling me in the stomach.

"No Siri! No! Stop!" I gasp for air "You are _so_ ungrateful!"

He charged even harder and rolled himself over me. What the hell was going on?! What was he doing? Stop it Remus, he just wants to play, he doesn't think about you that way. He's your best friend for god's sake!

"Get off! Get off! You murderer!"

I yell on the top of my lungs.

"I think you meant to say Marauder!"

He replies before lunging back to another attack of tickles.

"Sirius? Remus?"

A voice interrupts our fight. Before I knew it, Sirius was off of me, standing up with a look of horror on his face.

--

This is my second story eva! I really dunno if it's good so reviews are greatly apprieciated! THANK YOU LOVLEY PPL OF THE WORLD!

(sorry, but i have to suck up to you guys!)


End file.
